


Mystic Messenger Mystery

by YukiChan37



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707's real name, Gen, This happens after all the routes but MC hasn't fallen in love with any one of the RFA members, V's real name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiChan37/pseuds/YukiChan37
Summary: To celebrate V’s discharge from the hospital (for his cornea transplant) and MC’s second successful fundraising party, Saeyoung decided it was time to bring everyone for a vacation but because of a tiny mistake, all the RFA members including V and Saeran and MC end up stuck in an old, derelict wooden fisherman’s house in the middle of nowhere. This takes place two years after the Mint Eye incident, MC is not in a relationship with any one of the RFA members





	1. The Expedition

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! This is my first Mystic Messenger fanfiction! Comments and kudos are warmly welcomed! Thank you very much for reading this. I'm not to sure whether I want to have ships in this series,as my main focus is the story. However, I'll update the tags if there are any upcoming ships.

“STUPID BROTHER, IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT!” Saeran shouted and glared at Saeyoung “If you didn’t suggest going on your stupid “discover expedition” we all wouldn’t be stranded in this place.” He waved his hands around to show the derelict, creaking mess they were in.

“Well, Saeran, I didn’t expect the boat to run out of gas.” Saeyoung chuckled as he showed his derpy smile “Isn’t this a fun expedition, we get to explore this place to see if it is really haunted.”

“Haunted?” Yoosung’s body shuddered as his face ashen.

“Ghost do not exist in this world, as there is no scientific evidence.” Jumin coldly replied as he tapped on his phone in an attempt to get any phone signals.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I agree with Jumin, Yoosung, you shouldn’t keep getting fooled by Saeyoung.” Zen sighed as he lifted his bangs from his face. “You should be a man like me and don’t be easily fooled.”

“You wouldn’t know hehehee, I’ve hacked into government databases before and they had many research done about this topic and it is ongoing.” Saeyoung inched closer to Yoosung and started whispering “They exist.” repeatedly to Yoosung.

“Saeyoung, you shouldn’t tease him too much.” V said kindly as he was staring at how hard MC was trying to conceal her laughter.

“What should we do now?” Jaehee sighed, she had closed her coffee shop for a few days, hoping to enjoy this vacation. “We don’t have gas to go back, and no one can get a signal, so ultimately we are stranded, until a search team comes for us.”

“So, until a search team comes, we’ll be stuck in this unstable wooden house built on silt?” MC asked as she looked around the place. This place only had a narrow staircase leading up to the main room there were in. At the back of the main room, there was an unhinged doorway leading possibly to other rooms. Saeyoung’s shriek cause everyone’s attention to fall on him.

“Oh my god, look there’s a baby shark!” He jumped up and down excitedly, causing the whole wooden structure to shake in sync with his stomps.

“Stop it, you stupid brother!” Saeran kicked him, causing Saeyoung to roll on the ground, pout and whine about how he didn’t deserve that. MC chuckled as she walked towards where Saeyoung had spotted the baby shark. The floorboards beneath her creaked with every step and without any warning one of them broke and her feet fell through.

Everyone screamed in unison as Zen and V, who were standing closest to her tried to grab her, to stop her from falling. As MC’s legs disappear beneath the wooden board, she had expected her feet to be dangling above blue water but what greeted her was a dark compartment full of sand and a firm base. 

 


	2. The Disappearance of 3 Members

"MC, are you alright?" Zen asked as he and V pulled you up from the hidden space below. Once you got out of the space, you felt Zen being pushed away and a certain red head grabbed begin to shake you while asking you what was 1+1. 

“Let the lady breathe, man” Zen yelled at Saeyoung, who continuously bombarded you with questions, without letting you have a chance to even answer them.

“No worries, I’m fine.” MC said with a smile “Thanks to this empty space below, I didn’t fall at all.”

 “OOHHHHH, IT’S A SECRET ROOM!” Saeyoung yelled excitedly. “WE SHOULD EXPLORE IT.”

“I do not think that it is a wise decision to explore this place.” Jaehee said “We do not even know what might be in it, it is only wise for us to wait till a rescue team arrives.”

“Why, I think it would be rather “fun” endeavour to explore undiscovered areas.” Jumin said as he observed the empty space below.

“FUN? FUN? How is any of this fun to you?” Zen said in disgust “Jaehee is right, it is risky for us to go observe this place.”

“I always take risks, which is why I do well in what I do.” Jumin said smugly, while Zen gritted his teeth in annoyance. Words spew out of their mouths as fast as bullets, as both of them tried to be the “winner” of the argument.

 All of the sudden, MC shouted: “Stop, where did Saeyoung, Saeran and Yoosung go Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked around trying to find the presence of the three young men, who had disappeared. They were all very confused.

“They must have gone down to the unknown area” Jaehee deduced.

“What were they thinking?” Zen said huffily.

“They probably weren’t.” Jumin interjected while shaking his head. Despite the dire situation, they were in V had found it quite amusing and started chuckling. This set off a chain reaction and caused MC to break into laughter as well. The remaining members had also broken into smiles.

“Shall we enter this space as well?” V asked looking at the dark space below.

“We should be prepared, seeing as we can no longer hear Saeyoung’s voice, they must have already gone quite deeply into this unknown space.” Jaehee sighed and shook her head.

MC wanted to be the first one to jump in, but Zen said it would be ungentlemanly, if a man didn’t lead the way. He and Jumin both entered the space cautiously, while bickering about who’s phone is better. MC and the other members then slowly follower them into the dark space, that was poorly lighted by their phone screens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, I will try to update this work as frequently as possible! ^_^


End file.
